Der letzte Mirdan Eregions
by Eosphoros
Summary: Eregion ist vernichtet und Celebrimbor als einziger Überlebender in seinem Palast. Er irrt zwischen Leben und Tod und muss noch einmal dem Verführer gegenübertreten... AN: Aufgabe im Zuge einer Schreibwerkstatt.


**Aufgabe**: Schreibe eine Geschichte, in der du Celebrimbor mindestens einmal umbringst! Gestellt von Vypox, meinem Lieblingszwerg.

**Rating**: 12

**Setting**: Eregion, 1697 ZZ

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Der letzte Mírdan Eregions**_

Beißender Geruch nach Feuer und Tod lag in der Luft. Der Palast war geplündert, die Schmieden zerstört. Kostbares Handwerk lag zerbrochen am Boden, Schwerter zerborsten neben den toten Körpern ihrer Herren. Blutig war der Weg, den er zurücklegte. Zerfetzte Reste seiner langen Robe verwischten die Spuren der brutalen Kämpfe zu einer einzelnen breiten Masse. Eine ekelerregende Mischung aus rotem und schwarzem Blut; sie ließ ihn schaudern und gegen den aufkommenden Würgereiz kämpfen. Im Vorübergehen richtete er eine gemeißelte Säule auf, die wie durch ein Wunder unversehrt geblieben war. Darauf hatte die Nachbildung seiner _Muse_ gestanden, eine Figurine aus feinem Porzellan, die verschwunden war; entweder zur Unkenntlichkeit zerstört zu Füßen dieser Säule oder geraubt von den menschlichen Schergen des Verräters. Orks wussten mit derlei Nippes nichts anderes anzufangen, als es zu zerstören.

"Nutzloses Zeug!", schrie er und stieß die Säule in einem Anflug von Wut um. Sie, die das Gemetzel durch Orks und die Plünderungen niederer Menschen überdauert hatte, zerbrach.

Celebrimbor ging zu Boden, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und presste die Handballen gegen die geschlossenen Augen. Schweiß! Er schwitzte, wie untypisch für ihn. Hitze stieg in ihm hoch, Hitze, die so unnatürlich war, dass er beinahe vergessen hatte, dass es sie gab. Doch konnte sie in jedem wachgerüttelt werden. Tief in seiner Seele hatte er sie vergraben und nun kam sie wieder empor, hervorgewühlt durch ein Unglück, welches er gehofft hatte, nicht noch einmal erleben zu müssen. Es war wie damals gewesen und doch ungleich schlimmer. Denn an diesem Tag trug er die Verantwortung. Es wäre seine Aufgabe gewesen, Befehle zu geben und den Palast, nein, ganz Eregion, räumen zu lassen. Doch wie damals hatte er nichts getan, als an seine Experimente und Werkzeuge zu denken. Er hatte anderen, Jüngeren, die Befehlsgewalt überlassen und musste nun erkennen, wie schwer sein Fehlverhalten wog. Sein Volk, die Elben, die er hatte schützen müssen, wie es von einem Fürsten verlangt wurde, waren entweder tot oder in Gefangenschaft geraten. Eine dritte Möglichkeit, die Flucht in sichere Gefilde, an die Ufer des Bruinen, zog er nicht in Erwägung aus Furcht, sie könne ein Trugbild sein.

Er hatte versagt! Und das zum wiederholten Male. Er hatte Warnungen in den Wind geschlagen, gut gemeinte Ratschläge verlacht, sich und die Seinen in Sicherheit gewogen und in seinem Streben nach Wohlstand, Schönheit und Wissen Schreckliches ausgelöst. Er, Celebrimbor, Herr Eregions!

_Herr Eregions, du Narr, du bist es nie gewesen!_

Voller Panik wandte Celebrimbor sich um. Hatte er das gedacht? Hatte er diese Worte geäußert, die seine Sinne vernommen hatten? Hastig erhob er sich und langte nach einem der herrenlosen Schwerter. Irritierenderweise erinnerte er sich allein durch diese Berührung, wann er es entworfen und seine Skizze verwirklicht hatte. Es war vor nicht einmal fünfzig Jahren gewesen. Dieses Schwert hatte dem ältesten Sohn seines Waffenmeisters gehört, der unbedingt Krieger werden wollte wie sein großes Vorbild: König Gil-galad.

Hektisch glitt Celebrimbors Blick über die Toten. Er drehte sich, wandte den Kopf hin und her und konnte den Sohn seines Waffenmeisters nicht finden. Hysterisches Lachen kämpfte sich seinen Weg die Kehle hinauf, doch Celebrimbor bekämpfte den Zwang erfolgreich.

_Nichts von ihnen ist geblieben, als diese schreckliche Ansammlung toter Körper. Verstümmelt, zerstückelt, vernichtet, zermalmt. Du bist Schuld, Ringeschmied! Ihr Blut klebt an deinen Händen._

"Wer spricht da!", schrie Celebrimbor und wandte sich der Richtung zu, aus der die Stimme zu kommen schien. "Zeig dich! Stell dich mir!", forderte er, das Schwert zum Angriff bereit.

Doch niemand erschien. Celebrimbor stutzte, ließ das Schwert nur wenig sinken und glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Die Figurine, deren Säule er in einem Anflug verzweifelter Wut, zerstört hatte, stand auf dem Marmorsims einer hohen lichten Nische. Die luftigen Schleier, die einst diese Nische zu verbergen vortäuschten, hingen in Fetzen. Der süßlich unheilvolle Wind, der durch die offenen Türen wehte, an Säulen vorbeihuschte, verfing sich in diesen und erzeugte in Celebrimbor das ungute Gefühl gelockt zu werden.

_Komm zu mir, Narr von Eregion!_, forderte die Stimme und der Fürst folgte ihr. Skeptisch hielt er den Blick auf die Figurine gerichtet. Sprach sie zu ihm? Sprach seine Muse zu ihm aus Valinor? War das der Ruf, den er hören musste, um nach Westen gehen zu können? Oder lag er verletzt im Fieber und kämpfte ums Überleben, sodass ihn sein Geist Merkwürdiges sehen und hören ließ?

Celebrimbor stieg über tote Orks, Elben, Zwerge und Menschen; Gesichter, ohne Emotionen! Allein in den Augen der Elben und Zwerge und der wenigen Menschen, die treu zu Eregion gestanden hatten, glaubte er Ersetzen über das Geschehen sehen zu können: Entsetzen und Vorwürfe.

_Ja! Sieh sie dir an! Sieh dir an, was du getan hast!_

"Das war ich nicht!", schrie der Fürst. Er hastete zur Figurine. Fast hatte er sie erreicht, als er über den toten Sohn seines Waffenmeisters stolperte und neben diesem liegen blieb. "Das war ich nicht", flüsterte er kaum hörbar und strich dem Jüngling über die Wange.

_Das macht ihn auch nicht wieder lebendig! Mörder!_

"Nein!"

Celebrimbor hielt sich die Ohren zu und schnitt sich mit dem Schwert ins eigene Fleisch. Irgendwie hatte der Schmerz etwas Beruhigendes, Entspannendes... Endgültiges. Wie benebelt öffnete der Fürst die Augen und hob den Kopf. Die zarte Porzellanfigurine war zum Greifen nahe und er griff zu.

Doch er fühlte nicht kaltes, glattes Porzellan, er fühlte Stoff und unterschwellige Wärme. Verwundert blinzelte Celebrimbor. Licht! Helles, gleißendes Licht! Schönheit in ihrer perfektesten Erscheinung. Anmut ungleich fesselnder als alles, was er je erblickt hatte. Der Fürst richtete sich auf die Knie auf und sackte auf die Fersen zurück. Erschüttert blickte er in Annatars reines Gesicht. Die Erscheinung des Blenders machte ihn benommen.

Langsam, als würden seine Bewegungen durch Wasser gehemmt, beugte sich sein einstiger Lehrer und Freund zu ihm hinunter. Celebrimbor wollte sich erheben, dem Verführer einen Hieb mit seinem Schwert versetzen, doch er schielte lediglich nach der Klinge in seiner Hand. Wieso konnte ihn allein die Präsenz dieses verderbten Wesens in solche Starre versetzen? Die Antwort war da! Er wusste es! Doch sein Verstand schien keines vernünftigen Gedankens mehr fähig zu sein.

_Das Schwert ist zum Streich bereit, doch du bist es nicht, Verräter!_, raunte ihm die Stimme zu.

"Ich bin kein Verräter", flüsterte er.

_Aber nein, natürlich nicht. Armer Fürst, armer Narr. _

Celebrimbor schloss die Augen. Er zitterte. Annatar strich ihm übers Gesicht. Celebrimbor zog den Kopf zurück. Dumpfer, pochender Schmerz machte sich hinter seiner Stirn breit. Der Schweiß rann ihm wieder über die Schläfen und hinterließ ein unangenehmes Brennen auf seiner Haut neben einer warmen vertrauten Feuchtigkeit. War es wirklich Schweiß? Celebrimbor erinnerte sich, einen Schlag gegen die Schläfe erhalten zu haben. Blut! Erneut stieg Übelkeit in ihm auf, die ihn bereits aus dem traumlosen Dahindämmern an der Grenze zum Schlaf in die Wirklichkeit zurückgebracht hatte.

_Dabei sollten sie ganz sanft mit dir umgehen, denn ohne dich hätte ich weder die Kraft noch wäre dazu in der Lage, mir Mittelerde untertan zu machen. Denn genau das wird geschehen. Eregion war nur der Beginn, Lórien wird folgen, dann Eryn Lasgalen und ganz zum Schluss nehme ich mir diesen selbst ernannten Hochkönig und mit ihm ganz Eriador vor. Und jeder wird wissen, dass es durch deinen Verrat erst soweit kommen konnte_, erklärte die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

"Ich habe niemanden verraten!", zischte der Fürst und wünschte, das Zittern würde endlich aufhören.

"Mich! Mich hast du verraten. Du hast mein Wissen genommen und es hinter meinem Rücken vervielfacht! Ich kam zu euch, minderwertigen Kreaturen, mit reichen Gaben und weisen Ratschlägen. Doch wusstet ihr... wusstest du sie zu schätzen? Nein! Verraten hast du mich! Ich hätte Gerechtigkeit walten lassen und hätte dein Reich verschont. Aber nun wirst du das Blut Unzähliger an deinen Händen kleben haben. Und dieses Mal werden die Valar kein Heer aus Valinor schicken, um eure Probleme zu lösen. Also? Wo sind sie?", tobte und brüllte sein Gegenüber.

In Celebrimbor glomm jener Funke Mut auf, den ein Elb aus dem Hause Fëanors in seinen Venen trug. Er wusste, dass er sich nur eines vorzuwerfen hatte: Leichtgläubigkeit. Er hatte sich in jener Sicherheit gewogen, die so trügerisch war; sie war das perfekte Vorratsgefäß gewesen, in dem die Dunkelheit und Bösartigkeit, die Schatten, die Morgoth geworfen hatte und die in Mittelerde verblieben waren, gedeihen und fortbestehen konnten. Er war zu leichtsinnig gewesen, den warnenden Rufen und guten Ratschlägen weiserer, wenngleich auch jüngerer Fürsten, nicht zu folgen. Dummheit konnte er sich vorwerfen, doch niemals Verrat.

Celebrimbor öffnete die Augen. Annatar, nein, Sauron hatte jeden Funken des Überirdischen verloren. Seine Schönheit war verblasst, seine edel Erscheinung einer Grimasse des Schlechten gewichen. Es mochte sein, dass ein Außenstehender nach wie vor den glänzenden Herrn der Geschenke sähe, doch Celebrimbor vermochte in diesem Augenblick klar hinter den trügerischen Schleier des Verführers zu sehen.

"Wo!", schrie er erneut.

Doch Celebrimbor lächelte ihm ins Gesicht. Er würde den Verleib der drei Ringe niemals aufklären. Der Fürst erhob sich mühsam. Seine zerrissene Robe fiel ihm halb von den Schultern und unzählige kleinere Wunden meldeten ihr Vorhandensein. Curufins Sohn stöhnte, doch machte er sich nicht die Mühe, die halbe Blöße zu bedecken. Sein Schwert ruhte noch immer in seiner Hand, doch der Griff fühlte sich feucht und warm an. Der Fürst riskierte einen Blick und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Seine Hand war rot vom eigenen Blut und nun erinnerte er sich, dass er gekämpft hatte, bis er von Orks eingekeilt und von einem der wilden Menschen, die sich dem Verführer angeschlossen hatten, niedergeschlagen worden war. Wie lange mochte das her gewesen sein? Stunden oder erst Minuten? Waren Tage vergangen? Wohl kaum, dann würde kein Blut unaufhaltsam seine Hand und von dieser in die Bahn gelenkt, das Schwert hinunter laufen.

"Nichts, wirst du aus mir herausbekommen, Blender, gar nichts!", flüsterte er. Die Kräfte verließen ihn schneller als ihm lieb war. "Bring es zu ende und töte mich endlich!", forderte er.

_Dich töten? Mir die Hände schmutzig machen an einem wie dir? Diese Ehre tu ich dir nicht an!_, hallte es in des Fürsten Kopf wider.

Celebrimbor versuchte ein überlegenes Lächeln. Er schielte nach der Figurine, die wirklich unversehrt geblieben war. Bald würde er sie und die anderen wiedersehen. Bald würde es ein Ende haben. Bald würde er in Mandos' Hallen auf den Urteilsspruch warten. Bald... doch warum zögerte der Feind? Warum brachte er es nicht zu ende? Sein endgültiger Sieg über Eregion wäre damit perfekt.

Celebrimbor starrte in die Schlitze vor ihm, die einstmals Augen von wunderschöne Farbe gewesen waren. Dunkelheit, greifbar, zähflüssig und bösartig umgab die zuvor gleißende Gestalt.

_Dann wird es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis ich auch die Drei unter meine Kontrolle bekomme. Ich werde herausfinden, wer sie hat und dann wird dein Name im Atemzug mit meinem verflucht werden, wenn der letzte der freien Ringe meinem unterworfen ist. Ich war immer schon geduldig, wenn es darum ging, meine Pläne zu verwirklichen._

Celebrimbor erschauderte und war kurz davor, den davonschreitenden Sauron aufzuhalten, als er sah, dass er mit jedem seiner Schritte, die er sich von ihm entfernte, Orks auferstehen ließ, die Celebrimbor zuvor für tot gehalten hatte.

Er warf einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf das Figürchen, sammelte seine letzten Kraftreserven, so gut es ging und rannte mit der Klinge über dem Kopf in die Masse der Orks hinein. Er vermochte nur einen Streich gegen eine der vielen Kreaturen zu vollführen. Der zweite wurde vereitelt. Celebrimbor sah seinem Arm nach, doch der Schock machte ihn unempfänglich für den Schmerz. Seiner Waffe beraubt, wusste der Fürst, dass dies die Geschöpfe beflügeln würde. Jemand trieb ihm einen Dolch in den Bauch; ein anderer traf seine Nieren. Wie durch viele Lagen Stoff gedämpft drang der Kampflärm an sein Ohr: das Brüllen der Gegner, das eigene schrille Schreien, das allmählich in Stöhnen, Keuchen und letztlich Röcheln überging.

Er war nur noch ein Klumpen rohes, blutendes Fleisch, als er am Boden lag, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn einen Laut von sich zu geben. So also fühlte sich Sterben an? Nun wunderte es ihn nicht mehr, dass die Menschen solche Furcht davor hatten. Seine Augen wurden trübe, die Orks verwandelten sich in konturenlose Schatten, formlose Massen. Die Farben verblassten, wurden zu weiß und schwarz, hell und dunkel und endlich zu kontrastlosem Grau. Dunkelheit umfing ihn. Der Schmerz verschwand und so sonderbar es sein mochte, wusste der Elb, dass dies sein letzter Atemzug war. Er genoss ihn und hielt ihn, solange es ging, in sich, bis er entwich.

_** Ende  
**_


End file.
